


pillow fights

by qesthetically



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qesthetically/pseuds/qesthetically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I’m an employee of a mattress store and I was told to kick you out because you’re hiding in a pillow fort made of stolen display pillows and cushions and now I’m having a pillow fight with you, you’re going to get me fired!</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow fights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this off a fanfiction prompt blog so check them out here: http://ausforyou.tumblr.com/ this is also my first fanfcition so i really hope you enjoyed! :3

Most people would choose Mondays as their least favourite day of the week, but what about Wednesdays? To Dan they were equally as awful to be honest. Right in the middle, equally close to be over as they are close to having just began, and quite frankly it made his brain hurt trying to decide on whether he preferred Wednesdays, or hated them.

This particular Wednesday he found himself reorganizing a stack of pillows at his part time job at “Mattress World; World of Mattresses and Such” or at least that was what he was calling it. Although Dan worked there, he hadn’t bothered to learn the proper name of the mattress store, but he was sure it was something much catchier than his guess, and definitely not as blunt. Dan’s belief was that he wouldn’t actually need to learn the name of the store until he got promoted to sales associate and not working the stock room half the time, the other half reorganizing displays like he was at the moment. This particular display had mysteriously “fallen” into a pile that suspiciously resembled the shape of a fort he had built when he was thirteen, with one of his friends whom he hadn’t talked with since, because apparently making forts with other boys is gay.

Dan’s best bet about the supposed display murderer was the lanky boy with black hair who had been one of the only people to come into the store throughout his shift, excluding the lady who almost everyone knew worked for their competing mattress company, but he highly doubted she had the humor to build a pillow fort in the middle of their showroom floor. Going back to the black haired vaguely emo looking boy who had come in maybe an hour and a half ago, and he had yet to see him leave, Dan continued sorting through the different kinds of pillows, a thin sheen of sweat along his forehead, because goddamn, pillows were not supposed to be this heavy, and he had found a foot. A goddamn foot, and goddamn this job was supposed to maybe be normal for once, and goddamn it was not supposed to lead him into the middle of the Russian mafias plot, and goddamn, Dan did not think he could fit goddamn this many times into a sentence. Six time and counting…

He continued digging through the pile of pillows, hopping that he hadn’t found just a foot, because if he had and he didn’t need this job as bad as he did, he would have quit already and have been three thousand years away from that store, and yes, he did realize that didn’t make any sense, because maybe he was a bit too befuddled by the fact that he might have just found a human foot. A human foot. Shoveling through the pile, he found that the converse clad shoe did in fact happen to be joined to a full human body, who he could evidently tell was still breathing and goddamn, that emo boy from earlier was cute.

Seven times and counting…

Awkwardly, he tapped his shoulder, attempting to wake the oddly adorable sleeping man, before getting cut off by a pillow to the face, the pillow both achieving to mess up his hair, nearly nock him of his crouched position near the floor, and cause him to exclaim “what the ff…” in a way he had found himself doing almost too often now. Shaking his head, attempting to rid his hair of the inevitable messiness that was to come, he began to stand up, before being hit in the back of the head once again with an extra firm memory foam pillow. He quickly spun around to look at the boy, mentally preparing himself a lecture on why the hell this kid was trying to start a pillow fight in the middle of his work place. He opened his mouth to begin speaking, when he got a really good look at this guy’s face. Although he had a very slim face, and cheekbones he would have been intimidated by if they were on anyone else but him. The pale boy had the kind of face you would have been mad at yourself for even thinking about yelling at, and without even thinking about the inevitable consequences, he picked up a nearby pillow, and joining in on the twenty-four year olds game. By the time the pillow fight was over, the fort shaped pile of pillows was a bigger mess then it had been before, and the two boys were sat awkwardly in the middle of the showroom floor, panting, small smiles playing on their lips, when the younger spoke up.

“You should probably leave before my boss shows up, I’ll tell him there was some little kid who came in with their parents and messed everything up or something.” Nodding, the stranger struggled to catch his breath quickly, and was about to say goodbye, when he noticed an older man who looked to be of some importance, judging by his name plate that look significantly different to Dan’s, and had possibly one of the most angriest expressions he had ever seen laced across his face. Phils face paled, if it was even possible to get to that tone, and instead of saying goodbye like he originally had planned to, he turned around, and speed walked towards the exit of the store, hoping the owner hadn’t seen enough of him to remember what he looked like. A few last chuckles left Dans mouth as he stood, his eyes locked toward the other boy who was already leaving for some reason, when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him, and oh, he was so screwed, and oh Dan hated Wednesdays even more now.

*one week later*

Dan swung open the door to the coffee shop at the end of his street, the unfamiliar surroundings causing him to stall at the doors for a bit too long. He was desperately in need of a coffee after spending most of his night doing essays. Dan would normally have gone to the other coffee shop on this street, seeing as how expensive this one was. He was desperately in need of all the spare money he could get, but the cheaper, crappier coffee shop was closed today, and he didn’t yet have a coffee machine in his apartment. He walked towards the small line, his eyes skimming over his coffee options before his turn came up to order. After five minutes of gapping at the expensive coffee options and staring awkwardly at his shoes, he was called up to order.

He opened his mouth to begin saying his order of a Grande Caramel Macchiato, only a few syllables of the sentence being uttered before he snatched a glance of the baristas name plate reading Phil, then their face. His eyes widened, and god no, oh god no, it could not be him. The baristas eyes widened as well, and Dan went fuck it, because he did not want to deal with the boy who got him fired, and if he thought about it, he didn’t need a coffee that bad did he? He quickly left the coffee shop, stepping onto the chilly sidewalk, while Phil worked quickly to get his apron off, and get someone to take over some of his orders for a bit. He side stepped through the few people awaiting their coffees, and left the coffee shop the same way Dan had just done. He looked to both ends of the side walk, hoping to find the other boy, and ran in the direction of the only human shaped figure he could see in the dark street.

“Hey” he started off with, because he didn’t really know what you were supposed to say to an attractive person who you might have gotten fired from their job. He only got an eye roll in return, although he couldn’t quite see it in the dim lighting of the street lamps.

“Look I’m really sorry, and-“ but he was cut off by the brown haired boy.

“Shouldn’t you be at work? You’ll probably get fired for leaving mid shift…” and Phil knew that, and Phil also really liked working at the coffee shop, but it didn’t really matter, because Phil couldn’t live with himself knowing he had gotten someone fired and not being forgiven for it. Phil told Dan this, and he told him that it would only be fair if Phil had gotten fired too. Dan didn’t even want to look at Phil, partially because he was to mad at him, and partially because he knew he would have an adorable face on that would inevitably get him to forgive him, even if he could barely see it in the dark street. If he didn’t forgive Phil because of his adorable puppy dog eyes, he would probably forgive him just because of the tone of his voice that was saying please way too many times. Dan decided on telling Phil it was okay, just so he would leave him alone, his plan backfiring horribly.

Phil was in utter disbelief that Dan had forgiven him that quickly, but took it anyway. He stopped walking as Dan did at the traffic lights and checked for cars, then followed him as he crossed the light still red. Phil contemplated telling Dan off for this, but the street was practically empty, and he didn’t want Dan to get anymore annoyed with him then he probably already was.

“Can you please stop following me Phil? I’ve already forgiven you so you can leave me alone.” and that was when Phil realized he was mindlessly following Dan.

“Oh uh yeah, I guess I’ll see you around then.” He said solemnly, him and Dan both secretly hoped the other would somehow manage to stall their time together just a little bit. Turning away from Dan, Phil walked back the other half of the cross walk, the light now green and making the obnoxious beeping sound it always does. He slowed his pace as he grew closer to the opposite side of Dan, figuring one last chance at getting Dan to call him back wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he could feel Dans eyes burning holes through his back anyways, and as the beeping on this light stopped, and the other one began, Dan did call him back.

“Do you want to come in for some tea? You’ve probably lost your job by now anyways, it wouldn’t hurt.” He said, and he was secretly glad Phil couldn’t see the nervous smile playing on his lips, and the small red tinge he had going across his cheeks, or maybe he did see it and just chose not to mention it, because he could see Phils matching one from across the street, and goddamn, Phil was adorable.

Eight times and count…

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, opinions and eDiTiNg TiPs are greatly appreciated:*


End file.
